Bounce FM
Bounce FM is a funk, disco, soul and R&B radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, hosted by The Funktipus (voiced by George Clinton, who also lent one of his songs to the radio station). It is the favorite radio station of the Ballas, as well as of Sean "Sweet" Johnson and Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris, as evidenced when the player enters their respective vehicles. Tracklist * Cameo - Candy (1986) * Dazz Band - Let It Whip (1982) * Fatback Band - Yum Yum (Gimme Some) (1975) * The Gap Band - You Dropped A Bomb On Me (1982) * George Clinton - Loopzilla (broadcast version) (1982) * The Isley Brothers - Between The Sheets (1983) * Johnny Harris - Odyssey (1980) * Kool & The Gang - Hollywood Swinging (1974) * Lakeside - Fantastic Voyage (1980) * Maze - Twilight (1985) * MFSB - Love Is The Message (1973) * Ohio Players - Funky Worm (1973) * Ohio Players - Love Rollercoaster (1975) * Rick James - Cold Blooded (1983) * Ronnie Hudson & The Street People - West Coast Poplock (1982) * Roy Ayers - Running Away (1977) * Zapp - I Can Make You Dance (1983) Videos Tracklist File:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Dazz Band - "Let It Whip" File:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Fatback Band - "Yum Yum (Gimme Some)" File:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Gap Band - "You Dropped a Bomb on Me" File:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Kool & the Gang - "Hollywood Swinging" File:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Cameo - "Candy" File:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM MFSB - "Love Is The Message" File:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Johnny Harris - "Odyssey" File:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Roy Ayers - "Running Away" File:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Ohio Players - "Love Rollercoaster" File:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM The Isley Brothers - "Between The Sheets" File:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Zapp - "I Can Make You Dance" File:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Rick James - "Cold Blooded" File:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Ronnie Hudson and The Street People - "West Coast Poplock" File:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM George Clinton - "Loopzilla" File:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Ohio Players - "Funky Worm" File:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Maze - "Twilight" File:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Lakeside - "Fantastic Voyage" Full radio File:GTA San Andreas - Bounce FM Full radio See Also *Wildstyle, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City that plays another song by Zapp & Roger. *Fever 105, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City that plays Funk and R&B, as well as other songs by Kool & The Gang and Rick James. *Vice City For Lovers, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories that plays R&B and Soul, as well as other songs by Roy Ayers and Rick James. *IF99 - International Funk, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV that plays Funk. *The Vibe 98.8, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV that plays R&B and Soul music. It also plays another song by The Isley Brothers. *Fusion FM, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV that is DJed by Roy Ayers and plays another song by him. *K109 The Studio, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City that plays another song by The Fatback Band. *Space 103.2, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto V that plays funk music. It also plays another song by Zapp and Rick James. *Lowdown FM, another station in Grand Theft Auto V that plays soul music. Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA San Andreas Category:Bounce FM